


Friends and Adventures

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [28]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cartoon/Movie Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jade finds new adventures in Santa Carla at every turn..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Santa Carla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new JCA/Lost Boys crossover story I cooked up one day. Hope you like it. :) 
> 
> In this story, the Frog brothers are portrayed in a completely different way..
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Friends and Adventures

In Santa Carla, California (also known as the “Murder Capital of the World”), it was Friday night, and twelve-year-old Jade Chan was standing in front of a mirror, running her brush through her shoulder-length hair. She was wearing her usual outfit — a white, long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. The white socks and red shoes on her feet completed the ensemble. She gave her hair a few more brush strokes, and then put the brush down, satisfied.

As if on cue, she heard a voice call, “Jade, are you ready?” 

“Coming!” she called back. 

Stepping out of her room, Jade closed the door before heading down the stairs. And there they stood — David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko.

The Lost Boys. 

They were in shock — an all-time first for them — but only for a second, though. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s go,” said Jade, and she headed out the door. 

David gave Paul, Dwayne and Marko an arch look. “You guys heard her. Let’s go,” he said. 

Jade believed in adventure. At the age of twelve, she was a wanderer, traveling all over the world. It was one night in Santa Carla, California, that she met.. the Lost Boys and the Frog brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the first chapter. But if I get some nice feedback, maybe I’ll write the next one.
> 
> The way I see it, nice feedback is the right thing for a writer to have in order to write more. So is music, and reading books by other authors (especially from the writers of long ago, such as Mark Twain and Jane Austen), as the novels they wrote flowed from their gifted pens (and typewriters, in some cases).


	2. Meeting the Frog Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of my JCA/Lost Boys crossover story. Basically, I’m making it up as I go along — mostly because sometimes it’s good to improvise with stories (unlike other times, where you have to cook up and revise the plot line in your head).

His dark brown eyes narrowed, Edgar Frog sized up the girl. Her idea of fashion could certainly give even his and Alan’s friend Sam Emerson something to think about. “Where, exactly, are you from — another planet?” he asked.

Jade looked him in the eyes. Her golden brown orbs were full of wisdom that could only be received from going on an adventure of sorts — and she knew that all too well. “Paris, France, actually,” she replied. “I’m a wanderer, you see. I’ve traveled all over the world, and seen many things.”

Now it was Edgar’s brother Alan’s turn to lock gazes with her. Something about her seemed to.. fascinate him. Intrigue him. 

“Like what?” he asked.

Jade thought for a moment. “Like spiders that are patient all day while they wait for their prey to come to them. Long-lost temples. Things like that.”

Something told Alan that Jade certainly was being honest with him and Edgar. She definitely had seen all those things, and probably even more.

As Jade looked down, something suddenly caught her eye. “Hey, what’s that under there?”

She bent down and reached under the shelf. Her fingers grasped the handle of the object, and she pulled it out.

The Frog brothers’ eyes widened when they saw the object.

It was a silver sword. The handle of the sword was made of gold, and rubies were etched into the handle as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Sword and the Roar of the Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Edgar and Alan see writing on the sword, and Jade later finds herself on the bridge that Michael and Star had told her about...

Jade and the Frog brothers took a closer look at the sword, and found writing on its blade. Edgar read,

_“He is twisted. He has so much power, but he is dangerous.”_

Jade blinked. “What’s **that** mean?” she asked.

“Probably a psychopath,” Alan replied.

“Or a vampire,” Edgar chimed in.

“Good point,” Jade nodded.

That night, as Jade walked along the Boardwalk, her thoughts were on the sword that she and the Frog brothers had found. When she looked up, she saw that she was on the same bridge that Michael and Star had told her about.

“Hmm. I wonder if—”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	4. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys chase Jade on their motorcycles...

Oh no. It was **them**. The Lost Boys — David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko. They surrounded her, smirking.

“Well, well, well.” 

It was David. He was looking at her as though she was a piece of meat (or something along those lines).

“Let’s teach her a lesson, shall we, boys?” he said, then revved his engine. Jade’s eyes widened in horror as the both the impact and the meaning of his words set in. They were going to kill her!

With that, she turned and took off running — as fast as she could go.

“After her, boys. Let’s get her,” said David; there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes. And they went after her, smirking still. As Jade ran, she looked over her shoulder. They were chasing after her like a lion would chase after a gazelle in Africa.

“Why are they going after me?” she wondered out loud. Then she remembered…

_“Beware of the vampires that ride motorcycles, Jade. They may try to rape or kill you,” said Edgar._

_“Oh,”_ she thought. _“ **That’s** why.”_

The lights. She saw them on the road in front of her. They were the headlights from the Lost Boys’ motorcycles, and they almost blinded her. As she ran, she knew now that fainting was clearly not an option; if she did, it was quite possible she would awaken only to find herself in their bed being straddled by them.

That last thought made her shake her head mentally. _No,_ she told herself. _I am 12 years old. That shouldn’t happen to me._

Soon, she came to a haunted house. But apparently David must’ve sensed what she was going to do next, for he used his mind powers to lock the door, so Jade couldn’t get in.

She was trapped. Or was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. Rescued by... a Familiar Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is rescued... but by who?

Jade closed her eyes. As the Lost Boys got off their bikes and walked toward her, the door behind her opened. A hand went around her waist, while the other hand covered her mouth. She was pulled inside, and the door closed. Then, all she saw was darkness.

The hand uncovered her mouth, then grasped both her wrists.

“Open your eyes,” a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

She did, only to see the outline of a window with the blinds pulled down.

“I — I don’t like this kind of torture,” she said shakily.

“Just relax, _ma cherié_. It will be over soon,” purred the voice.

She felt hair tickling her face, and then remembered something else.

Dark blond hair. Black eyes.

She froze. It couldn’t be Edgar Frog… could it?

Uh-oh.

Then she heard that voice in her head… the voice that was, undoubtedly, **his**.

_“We’re fighters for truth, justice and the American way.”_

Jade closed her eyes, and sleep blanketed her. She was tired anyway, after all she had been through. But as for her dreams… a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	6. Jade’s Dreams: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade soon has some very interesting dreams..

_“How far are you willing to go, Jade?” David asked. He, Dwayne, Paul and Marko were standing at the side of her bed. They smiled. David, smirking, blew her a kiss; then they took off. Jade tried to catch them, but only grasped empty air._

_“Must be hallucinating,” she said._

_Then Edgar appeared. He was holding a bottle — the very same bottle she had seen before. His eyes danced with mischief, and a wicked smile was spread across his features._

_“Drink some of this, Jade. Be one of us,” he said temptingly. The wine in the bottle sparkled — or at least, it seemed to._

_“Well, it **does** look very tempting,” Jade replied, a little cautious._

_“Then drink, my pretty one — drink,” said Edgar._

_Jade looked at the bottle. Then Michael and Star appeared._

_“Jade, don’t drink it,” said Michael._

_“It’s blood,” said Star, seeing Jade’s questioning look. Then she and Michael saw something behind Jade and disappeared._

_Jade looked at Edgar. He was baring his teeth and growling angrily._

_**“Like a wolf!”** she thought fearfully._

_“Please, no,” she said, worried._

_“Do not resist me,” he said, his eyes boring into hers. He then climbed on top of her._

_“Edgar,” she said, but that was all she could think of to say at the moment._

_“Shh,” he purred._

_**“Uh-oh!”** Jade thought. **“I’m either going to be raped or strangled. This is dangerous.”**_

_“Remember the words on the sword you found?” Edgar asked. When Jade nodded, he then recalled, “‘Twisted. So much power. Dangerous.’”_

_Jade’s eyes widened in both horror and shock as the realization came to her. “No,” she said. “It can’t be you.”_

_“Yes,” he said.  
_

_“This doesn’t make any sense,” she said._

_Edgar smirked. “Frightened, my love?” he asked._

_“No,” Jade replied, shaking her head a little._

_Smirking still, Edgar then said, “You should be. I can draw you to me, then slaughter you at my leisure.”_

_**“It’s my fever,”** she thought. **“It’s working overtime.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
